Espoir, attente, recherche
by Osi-chan
Summary: Espoir, attente et recherche... 3 mots pour 3 personnes, toutes à la recherche de quelque chose, dans l'attente et l'espoir de se retrouver... 3eme one: Recherche Fini
1. Espoir

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, ainsi que les lieux mais la chanson est "Un peu de silence" de Calogero._

_Auteur: Osi-chan_

_Une série de 3 petits one sur KH, situé entre le 1 et le 2 (et dépassant un peu sur le 2 parfois). Enjoy !_

_Tout ce vacarme  
taché de larmes  
Jusqu'au bout désarme_

Il marche. Il marche sans arrêt, sans pause, il marche. Il marche au milieu des ténèbres, il marche sans se retourner.

« A quoi bon se retourner si il n'y a que le noir tout autour ? »

Alors il marche, tout en se bouchant les oreilles pour empêcher ce bourdonnement incessant de le rendre un peu plus fou, un peu plus déséquilibré. Pour empêcher ce bourdonnement de faire couler les larmes qu'il s'épuise à cacher et retenir.

Sa voix se perd dans le noir total qui l'entoure et résonne jusque dans des endroits reculés :

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? »

Il n'entends que l'écho de sa voix, et continu sa marche.

_Tout n'est pas dit  
A peine décrit  
Tiré de l'oubli_

Il ne pense plus depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il est enfermé ici, il marche. Il n'a pas mangé depuis si longtemps qu'il en oubli le goût, l'odeur de la nourriture, il en oublie que c'est vital.

Ici, il oublie. Il oublie son passé, ses amis, ses folies, il oublie tout. Il a oublié depuis longtemps comment rire, à quoi ressemble le soleil, quelles sensations apportent la pluie…

Et encore, ce que je décris de son histoire n'en est même pas un quart…

_Le temps de dire  
Le temps de taire  
Le temps de faire juste reconnaissance  
Le temps d'entendre  
Juste un peu de silence_

Il est seul. Comme toujours. Mais malgrès cela, malgrès sa mémoire qui flanche, ses souvenirs qui le quitte, son esprit qui s'échappe, il n'oublie pas l'espoir.

Il ne désespére pas de revoir le soleil, de rire à nouveau, de retourner _là-bas_…

_Là-bas_… Sur _leur_ île…

Alors, pour ne pas oublier ceci, il parle. Il parle au silence qui lui répond avec un grand silence, toujours aussi persistant et froid à chaque phrases, chaque questions.

_Rien d'important  
Que l'essentiel  
Une mesure absente_

Il lui arrive rarement de lever la tête, et de chercher à sentir des odeurs, quelles qu'elles soient. Que ce soit l'odeur âcre de la mort, l'odeur repoussante du sang, il cherche à sentir.

Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir perdu tout ses sens. Pour être sûr de pouvoir, un jour, respirer l'odeur de la mer à plein poumon.

Il sait déjà qu'il n'a pas perdu le toucher, puisqu'il peut encore sentir ses doigts gratter sa peau.

Il sait déjà qu'il n'a pas perdu le goût, puisqu'il sent le goût du sang dans sa bouche, lorsqu'il se mord la langue pour se punir d'avoir dit du mal de _leur_ île.

Il sait déjà qu'il n'a pas perdu l'ouïe, puisqu'il s'entend encore parler au silence, ou encore entendre le bruit de ses pas sur le vide…

Mais il sait déjà que les ténèbres ont consumés ses yeux, puisqu'il ne voit pas ses doigts tachés de sang et sa peau cadavérique.

_Un rien laissé  
A la portée  
D'une vie impuissante_

Parfois, il cherchait si une quelconque personne avait laissé quelque chose sur sa route. Une bride de parole, une pensée… Un rien lui aurait suffit.

Un rien lui aurait fait penser que quelqu'un avait pensé à lui en déposant ceci, et lui faisait reprendre sa marche, plein d'espoir.

Mais personne ne marche dans les ténèbres, et ça, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part marcher, et espérer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait impuissant…

_Le temps d'écrire  
Le temps d'entendre  
Le temps de faire juste reconnaissance  
Le temps d'entendre  
Juste un peu de silence_

Parfois, il essayait de ses doigts tremblant d'écrire quelque chose. Ecrire sur le sol un mot, une phrase, écrire dans les air sa pensée, ses envies, mais malheureusement, le vide n'est pas un support.

Alors il gravait tout ça dans sa tête, avec l'espoir de pouvoir _leur_ dire.

Ou alors, il les offrait au silence. Il lui disait ce qu'il voulait, il lui offrait des phrases au silence. Juste pour sentir que quelque chose pouvait lui être reconnaissante.

Et il écoutait le silence lui dire « merci ».

_Le visage plongé à Terre  
Clore un instant ses paupières  
Pour chercher ce qui nous éclaire_

Il lui arrivait souvent de trébucher, et de s'écraser sur le sol, face contre terre. Le plus souvent, il tremblait, retenant l'eau qui voulait s'écouler le plus fort possible, et fermait les yeux.

Il revoyait _leurs_ sourires et _leurs_ yeux rieurs, et rouvrait ses yeux brumeux pour se relever en titubant et reprendre sa route.

Heureux et plein d'espoir.

_Pendant ce temps  
Le temps s'enterre  
Le temps de faire juste reconnaissance  
Le temps d'entendre  
Juste un peu ...  
Juste un peu de silence_

Le temps ne s'écoule pas dans les ténèbres.

Alors il essayait, parfois, de savoir depuis combien de temps il marchait ici. Depuis des années, sûrement. Mais malgré cela, il n'oubliait pas.

Riku n'oubliait pas Sora, Kairi et _leur_ île.


	2. Attente

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Square Enix_

_Auteur: Osi-chan_

_Enjoy ! ) _

_Attente_

Kairi lâcha un énième soupir. Elle regardait, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'île du destin ou « Destiny island ». C'était là-bas que, pendant sa jeunesse, elle passait la plupart du temps en compagnie de ses amis.

« Mes amis… » Murmura-t-elle, regardant son poing se fermer doucement.

Il y avait, dans ses lointains souvenirs, le souvenir d'un jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés qui possédait un regard émeraude de toute beauté. Kairi se souvenait parfaitement de leurs jeux, et de leur envie d'expédition, loin de cette île. Mais malgré tout, Kairi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de la plus haute importance…

Il lui semblait qu'on lui avait arraché un pan de mémoire, pendant son sommeil. Elle avait, il y a longtemps, été aspiré par les ténèbres, c'était endormie… Et c'était réveillé bien plus tard, dans une petite grotte au pied du grand arbre de « Destiny island », avec un énorme mal de crâne. Elle aurait presque cru qu'un marteau piqueur s'amusait à ses dépends…

Puis, elle s'était retournée, et avait observé la cachette. Elle était remplie de dessin fait à la craie, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle vit plusieurs dessins la représentant elle et un garçon aux cheveux de porc-épic. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, et quand elle cherchait un souvenir se rappelant à lui, le mal de crâne revenait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus violent. Elle avait donc pris la décision de l'oublier. Si elle ne se rappelait plus de lui, c'est qu'il y avait une raison…

Mais malgré tout, cela la titillait. Elle avait cherché à en savoir plus, tout d'abord en demandant à sa mère :

« Un garçon aux cheveux de porc-épic qui jouait avec toi ? Mais Kairi, tu ne jouais qu'avec Riku avant ! »

Mais partout où elle demandait, on lui répondait que personne n'ayant ce physique vivait ici. Kairi se demandait bien qui pouvait être ce jeune inconnu, et ne désespéra pas dans ses recherches. Mais malgré tout, elle ne trouvait rien, et commençait à désespérer… Depuis 2 ans qu'elle attendait une bride de souvenirs, rien n'était revenu… Et Riku qui avait disparu depuis… 2 ans aussi…

Dès le début de ses recherches, elle s'était promis de ne plus retourner sur « Destiny island », en mémoire de son (ses ?) ami(s ?) disparu(s ?)… Et elle avait décider de ne revenir là-bas qu'avec Riku… Et l'autre inconnu, peut être… Mais un jour, le destin en décida autrement. Elle s'était rappelé, petit à petit, qu'un garçon jouait tout le temps avec Riku et elle, et bien que personne ne s'en souvienne, Kairi était sûre que c'était lui, l'inconnu qu'elle recherchait… Alors qu'elle revenait de l'école en compagnie de Selphie, une voix étrange retenti dans sa tête :

« Naminé ? » Lui une voix masculine.

« Naminé ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?

- Qui es-tu ? » Lui demanda Kairi. « Et ce n'est pas mon nom ! Je m'appelle Kairi.

- Kairi… Je te connais. Tu es la fille qu'il aime.

- Qui ? S'il te plaît, donne moi un nom !

- Je m'appelle Roxas.

- D'accord, Roxas. Mais peux tu me donner SON nom ?? »

Une autre voix masculine s'ajouta soudainement à la conversation :

« Tu ne te souviens plus de mon nom ? Merci beaucoup, Kairi !

- Pardon ?

- D'accord, je vais te donner un indice. Ca commence avec un S ! »

Les voix s'éteignirent alors, et Kairi s'éveilla –elle s'était évanouie entre temps-, et vit le visage inquiet de Selphie. Malgré cela, Kairi su que sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, à cet instant précis :

« Selphie, je m'en souviens maintenant… Le deuxième garçon… Il s'appelait Sora… »

Alors, maintenant que Kairi se rappelait, elle attendrait. Elle attendrait le retour des deux jeunes hommes qui occupaient son cœur, et même s'il rentrait dans cent ans, elle serait là pour les attendre…

The end


	3. Recherche

« Viens Sora…

- …

- Sora, ne fait pas ta tête de mule, on part tôt demain, vient dormir ! »

Un énième silence leurs réponds. Dingo et Donald soupirent, se regarde l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes puis Dingo déclare à l'attention du brun qui stationne sur une branche d'arbre :

« Sora, on va se coucher… Quand tu auras sommeil, rejoins nous ! »

Sur ce, les deux compagnons partent vers l'auberge, laissant Sora seul. Ce dernier réfléchit, comme à son habitude. Chaque jour, après le crépuscule, le brun aime se laisser aller à ses réflexions et ses diverses pensées.

Cela va faire bientôt 2 ans qu'il cherche sans relâche ses amis d'enfances, Riku et Kairi. Bientôt 2 ans à naviguer de monde en monde, en faisant des rencontres certes intéressantes mais jamais aussi passionnées qu'avec ses deux anciens amis.

Avant, il y a longtemps, ils vivaient tous les trois heureux sur leur petite île, jouant à qui serait le meilleur à la course ou à qui serait le meilleur nageur. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils passaient leurs journées comme ça, à s'amuser sur la plage pour finalement se quitter le soir sur des promesses de jeux.

Au fil des années, leurs jeux avaient évolués en discussions enflammées, et, un jour, Kairi déclara :

« Pourquoi ne construirions nous pas un radeau pour explorer les alentours de notre île ? »

A ces mots, Riku avait tourné son regard vers l'étendu bleu qui enlaçait le monticule de sable du destin et Sora s'était levé et s'était écrié que c'était une idée géniale, sans oublier de gesticuler dans tous les sens comme à son habitude.

Ah, qu'il était loin ce temps où Sora jouait innocemment avec les autres enfants de l'île du destin ! Maintenant, le brun n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même : il a beau faire l'imbécile en public, Donald et Dingo savent pertinemment que c'est feinté. Et lors du crépuscule, imperceptiblement, la réalité revient, dure et violente, et Sora s'enferme à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

L'adolescent baille alors, signe d'une forte envie de sommeil. Il se redresse, et d'un geste de hanche habile retombe sur le sol sans un bruit. Puis, d'un pas lourd, il se dirige vers l'auberge pour y passer la nuit.

Et le lendemain, comme d'habitude, Sora cherchera ses amis sans relâche, et comme d'habitude il se couchera le soir sans avoir rien appris de nouveau. Telle était la routine de Sora à présent.

Après s'être rapidement changé, Sora se glissa dans les draps, et ferma les yeux en espérant, comme tous les soirs, que demain il retrouverait ce qu'il avait perdu.

--

Voilà (enfin) la fin de cette série de one ! Depuis le temps qu'il trainait ce dernier chapitre, fallait bien le faire. J'en suis pas trop contente mais bon, c'est que du vite fait!

Wala wala.


End file.
